


blueprint in the sand

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, one night stand gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He assesses the situation — Grantaire looks a little shocked, a little scared, and a whole lot of confused, and Enjolras struggles to find something to say that won’t be <i>too much</i>, that won’t make Grantaire want to leave. </p><p>“You’re letting the draft in,” he settles for, and flashes him a small smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blueprint in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Carson [deadfrenchboys](deadfrenchboys.tumblr.com) was talking about sleepy kisses and my hand just slipped. /o\

The first time, Grantaire jolts awake violently. He knocks one of the pillows off the bed, and that is perhaps what wakes Enjolras up. He’s never been good at bed-sharing, but Grantaire makes it easy, being warm and soft in all the right places, and smelling like that goddamn citrusy cologne that’s been driving Enjolras out of his mind. 

Opening his eyes still feels like a chore, so he shifts in his sleep and makes an unhappy noise, reaching out to grab at Grantaire blindly.

“Grantaire,” he says, fingers circling Grantaire’s wrist. “Come back.”

Grantaire doesn’t reply, and Enjolras forces himself to open his eyes. 

He assesses the situation — Grantaire looks a little shocked, a little scared, and a whole lot of confused, and Enjolras struggles to find something to say that won’t be _too much_ , that won’t make Grantaire want to leave. 

“You’re letting the draft in,” he settles for, and flashes him a small smile. When Grantaire doesn’t try to scramble off the bed, Enjolras tugs at Grantaire’s wrist until he’s horizontal on the bed again. He smiles and throws an arm over Grantaire’s very tensed body, trying for casual and hoping that he pulls it off. “Can this wait till morning?” he asks, and refrains from stretching up to press a kiss to the tiny mole on Grantaire’s jaw the way he wants to. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

Grantaire laughs at that, and if he sounds a little manic, Enjolras doesn’t bother to point that out, because this is what Grantaire is like when he’s nervous, and he’s definitely not alone in that; Enjolras’ own heart is racing, pumping at the same beat to Grantaire’s.

“You can’t cook,” Grantaire says, and if it’s a protest, it’s a fairly weak one. 

It’s easy to smile at that. “I can make pancakes,” he tells Grantaire, which isn’t a lie, and Grantaire finally lets his lips curve up in a smile that’s soft around the edges, one that spells out a gentle sort of contentment. This time, Enjolras doesn’t bother to stop himself from giving into the urge to press a kiss to Grantaire’s jaw. It’s a fleeting kiss, but it makes Grantaire’s eyelids flutter shut. “It’s a ‘believe it when you see it’ thing. Guess you’re just going to have to stay for breakfast then, huh?”

Grantaire swallows, opens his eyes again. “Enjolras, what-”

Enjolras shushes him, because this probably isn’t the time for this conversation. It will go down easier when they’re both well-rested, and Enjolras isn’t tired enough to probably say it all wrong. It’s easy to get carried away, to say the wrong words to Grantaire, and Enjolras doesn’t want to, not with this. This is important, and Enjolras has to do it right. 

“Sleep now, think later,” he says softly against Grantaire’s skin.

When Grantaire doesn’t protest at that, he shifts closer, and presses his face to Grantaire’s neck. He falls asleep to the comforting smell of citrus, cautiously optimistic about the morning.

—

The second time Grantaire wakes up in the middle of the night doesn’t go anything like the first. For one, it’s more of a gentle awakening, one that Enjolras probably wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t such a light sleeper. He’s always been told that he feigns sleep really well, and it’s what he decides to do.

Grantaire breathing speeds up, his body tenses up, and Enjolras almost expects to be pushed away by Grantaire, but all Grantaire does is to cover Enjolras’ hand with one of his and stroke over his knuckles once, his touch gentle. 

Grantaire has always been hard to read, and Enjolras thinks, not for the first time, how much he wants to know what’s going on in Grantaire’s head.

He quietly hopes that all Grantaire does is to go back to sleep, but when Grantaire starts shifting slightly in Enjolras arms after a few minutes of holding very still intentionally, he realises, stomach sinking, that Grantaire is trying to leave.

He wants to turn over, to talk to Grantaire, to ask him to _stay_ , but Grantaire’s made it very clear that he doesn’t want the same thing Enjolras does, and it’s not okay for Enjolras to force his feelings upon Grantaire, so he fakes an annoyed, sleepy huff and rolls onto his side to let Grantaire out of his hold, and listens to the soft creak of the bedsprings as Grantaire gets out of bed, to the rustle of fabric as Grantaire gathers his clothes, to his padded footsteps to the door. 

He waits to hear Grantaire open his bedroom door, but it doesn’t come. Grantaire stands by the door for an awfully long time, and Enjolras is just about to turn over to check if Grantaire’s okay when he hears Grantaire say, “Fuck it.”

A moment later, Grantaire slips back into his bed, pressing himself against Enjolras’ back. 

He feels Grantaire press a kiss to his bare shoulder, and can’t stop the grin unfurling on his face. 

“You stayed,” he says, unable to stop himself, and Grantaire tenses against him.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Grantaire mumbles, and he sounds vaguely uncomfortable, almost like he’s already second-guessing his decision to stay.

“Your elbow was pressing against my bladder the entire night,” he tells Grantaire in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Grantaire huffs a laugh at that, and Enjolras turns to face him. 

“I’m glad you stayed,” he tells Grantaire, because it’s important that Grantaire knows that. He reaches out to take Grantaire’s hand, and smiles when Grantaire lets him.

Grantaire squeezes his hand. “I wasn’t going to,” he tells Enjolras, voice quiet. “I don’t think there’s any way this is going to work out for us, but then I figured that you’ve always been good at proving me wrong, and this…” He trails off, and then shifts closer to Enjolras. “You terrify me, _this_ terrifies me, I terrify myself with how much I want this to work out.”

Enjolras swallows, chest swelling with affection for Grantaire. “It’s going to work,” he says, watching as Grantaire’s lips lift in a tiny smile, and believes it. “I’m going to make sure it does, it’s going to be brilliant, you’ll see, R.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](sarah-yyy.tumblr.com), come say hi! :D


End file.
